Lost Love
by Muchina And Company
Summary: "Sachiko we beg..." Those fateful words sealed the dark fate of class 2-9. Now with only two severely traumatized survivors, the spirits of those lost must try to save their last lingering shed of sanity left... (This is my first cannon story so please stand by and get your popcorn and tissue boxes because this is from Corpse Party: Tortured Souls.)
1. The Start Of The End

I ran into the science lab.

The first thing that caught my eye was the girl lying in a puddle of her own blood.

"Yuka-Chan!" I screamed.

"Shinozaki-San, is that you?!" Asked Kishinuma's voice.

I looked over at him.

He was struggling against a large zombie-like man and looking at me over his shoulder.

"Kishinuma-Kun! Why-"

"Take care of Yuka!" He ordered me.

It took me a second to figure out what he meant.

"Got it!" I exclaimed as I hauled Yuka-Chan onto my shoulders and ran out of the room.

I heard a sickening squishing sound and Kishinuma screaming in pain.

He stumbled out of the room.

His right eye had been slashed open, and blood had completely covered the right side of his face, and was running down his neck and onto his jacket.

"Kishinuma-Kun!" I gasped.

"Run Shinozaki!" He demanded.

I felt so conflicted.

Save myself,

Or try and save him?

"Demo-" I began.

"Hurry up and run! For whose sake do you think I came back for?!" He asked angrily.

I gasped as my eyes widened.

"Shinozaki... I lo-"

His sentence was cut off by the sound of tearing flesh.

I screamed as I saw his intestines ripped out of him as he squirmed.

"Kishinuma-Kun!" I screamed.

He coughed and choked.

"Hurry..." He gagged.

He raised his head so I could see his face.

"HURRY UP AND RUN!" He yelled.

Then I watched as he was brutally murdered.

Several memories flashed before my eyes.

When Kishinuma asked me to accompany him to the Karaoke bar.

When we first met.

Him offering to stay with me while the others visited the Haunted House.

When we did the charm.

Every time he protected me.

When I was possessed.

Our argument.

Him coming back.

I felt my heart shatter at all of this.

Everything that happened next will stay with me forever.

And when Mochida-Kun died...

I didn't feel nearly as much heartbreak.

I felt numb to everything.

Poor Nakishima went insane.

I, on the other hand...

…

All I have to say is...

I'm sorry Kishinuma.

So sorry...

I never should have treated you like that...

I should have died instead...

Yoshiki...

I miss you...

Please come back!

…

Or do you want me to come to you?

Yes, that must be it.

I found a rope.

Yep, this is thick enough.

I looped it around my neck, tied it to the crossbeam in my room, and jumped off my desk.

I'm coming, Yoshiki...

**_I love you..._**

Authors Note: Okay, I will be continuing this. The next chapter will be in Broshiki's P.O.V. It might take a little while, But I'll do it. :)


	2. The Dead Aren't Gone

**Author's note: This is in Broshiki's Point Of View. **

Darkness.

That's all I can see.

I feel cold...

Tired...

Searing pain...

I feel like falling asleep, but I can't.

Then I heard it.

**"Kishinuma-Kun..."**

_Shinozaki...?_

I immediately shake away the fatigue and tried to open my eyes.

Only one of them did so.

I looked around.

Yep, still in Heavenly Host.

Then my eye landed on my favorite Bluenette.

She was standing over me, tears streaming down her face.

I stood up.

She didn't respond.

"What's the matter Shinozaki?" I asked.

Nothing.

Satoshi came running up after her.

"Shinozaki-San, what-"

He glanced in my direction, but his gaze was on the floor.

"Yoshiki..." He sounded like he was on the brink of bursting into tears.

"What are you looking at? I'm up here!" I cried irritably.

I followed his gaze.

I saw nothing but a shadow on the ground.

Then they left.

"Guys?! Don't leave me alone in here!" I yelled.

My shout was interrupted by the sound of small footsteps.

**"... Yoshiki Nii-San?"**

_That voice..._

"Yuka?"

Yuka was standing next to me, but something was very wrong.

She was transparent and glowing a ghostly blue.

And that's not even the most disturbing thing.

Blood soaked her abdomen and her eye had been ripped out.

_" Y-Yuka-Chan?!_ You're a ghost!"

She looked at me sadly.

"Both of us are."

I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Look down."

I did so.

I had the same glow as a ghost's and blood seeped from where my intestines used to be.

"What... How..." I was too stunned to even finish my thought.

_**I'm Dead?!**_

_" Nishinishi~"_

That laugh...

The only person I know who laughs like that is...

"Shinohara?" I turned to the sound.

Standing there was a ghostly blue Shinohara with rope marks on her neck and a ghostly blue Yui Sensei who had a thick blood red line around her neck.

"The one and only!" Shinohara smiled sadly with a raspy voice.

"So... We're all dead?" I asked, looking around.

Yui Sensei nodded.

Then, suddenly, we were all at the walkway to the second building.

All of us, plus two more people.

They were glowing and pale, like us.

The first one was Morishige.

The back of his neck was spurting a dark blue substance, presumably blood.

The second one is hard to tell who it is, but the ponytail was all-too familiar...

The two looked at us, clearly surprised.

"Kishinuma? Yuka-chan? Yui Sensei? Shinohara?" Morishige called our names one by one as if he was reading them from a boring book.

Mayu turned to him.

She was still in uniform, and her ghost was in much better shape than her actual body.

The only visible damage was bits and pieces of her skin on her arms and legs were missing, exposing her muscles and tissues.

**"S-Shige-Nii..." ** Her voice trembled slightly.

Morishige spun on his fe-

Er...

Levitated to face her.

**"M-Mayu...?"**

Mayu nodded, then ran up and embraced him tightly.

"Why... Why did you look?" She sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Mayu... I had no idea that was you... Hell, even then I shouldn't have been taking those pictures... I can't even truly express how ashamed I am..." He whispered.

Shinohara was looking at the two with her trademark cat-like smile on her face.

"I'm glad you two made up. Too bad you didn't kiss and make up!" She teased the two.

Even though the two were pale blue, the red was evident in their cheeks.

Before anyone could say anything else, the doors flew open.

Out ran Satoshi, Nakishima, and much to my relief, Shinozaki.

**"We have to hurry!"** Nakishima yelled as the school shook, pulling out a charm scrap.

"You picked that up, didn't you?" Satoshi asked the brunette.

She looked up at him, slightly surprised.

"I saw you before. If you use a scrap of someone who didn't come with us, we don't know what will happen..." He continued.

Nakishima looked down at the scrap, as if picturing what would happen.

"Use my piece." He held his up.

"Selfless to the end..." I muttered.

"Eh? But then you'll-" She protested.

"I have Yuka's piece, so I should be fine. She loses stuff really quickly, so I keep it for her." Satoshi held up another scrap.

Yuka looked surprised.

"... But Kizami tore my scrap to pieces..." She whispered.

"Satoshi..." Nakishima breathed, mouth agape.

Then, Shinozaki, who had been silent the entire time, spoke up.

"Now..." She started.

Her eyes had a dull, lifeless look to them.

**"Let's go home." **

Nakishima nodded, determination in her eyes.

Then, he turned to the forest.

"Yuka, Shinohara, Yoshiki, Suzemotto, Morishige, Yui Sensei! We will always be together." He spoke, as if trying to comfort us.

The two girls nodded.

These words made Yuka start to cry, wailing _'Thank you Onii-Chan...'_

The rest of us just smiled sadly, attempting to comfort the girl.

The three stood together, taking out their charm scraps.

"Ready?" Shinozaki asked, her voice sounding hollow.

"We have to count the number of people plus Sachiko, and stick our pieces together." She explained.

"Alright, let's do this!" Satoshi yelled.

**"Sachiko we beg of you!"** Satoshi chanted.

**"Sachiko we beg of you!"** Nakishima continued.

**"Sachiko we beg of you!**" Shinozaki exclaimed.

_**" SACHIKO WE BEG OF YOU!"**_ They all yelled, putting their scraps together.

A bright light illuminated the bridge, and suddenly, the pain subsided, and I was able to see through my other eye.

As the light brightened, I was able to feel less and less pain, and felt sleepier with each moment.

_**My eyes drifted closed...**_

**Author's note: The next chapter should be up soon, so the wait won't be long this time.**


	3. A New Promise

**Author's note: **

**Hey everyone. I'm glad I've been getting as many reviews as I have been, and I just want to thank you all for letting me know your thoughts on it. I forgot to do shoutouts last chapter, so I'll do it now. **

**Guest-I think you were confused. Last chapter was Yoshiki's P.O.V right after he died. This chapter is his reaction to what happened during and after the first chapter. **

**NatoshiShipper-I agree, NaToshi is a good pairing. And I'm glad you like my fanfic. I'll write some NatoShi next chapter (Yes I have decided to write one more Chappie after this), along with some AyuShiki (since its only been AyuShiki so far and it might 'tip the balance') **

**YanderexYuno-I'm glad you liked it. The first chapter was meant to be kinda sad.**

**YAY-Thank you. The first chapter was meant to be somewhat bittersweet , so I'm glad it was affective! **

**AngryBirds379-That's what I was thinking. After seeing his death after he basically confessed to her, I would imagine she would have lots of regrets about not treating him kindly and always rebuking him. Then again, if he died in the Blood Covered game or Manga, she would have reacted VERY differently. Try looking at any wrong end where he dies first. The Anime kind of just took these amazing, deep characters and made them into shallow and bare characters that had nothing about them to make the viewer care if someone died. (Except maybe Mayu and Yuka 'cause they're still adorable in the Anime. :3 )**

**BloodiiValentii-Thank you. I was really trying to make it seem sort of like how in the 'Story Of Evil' Rillane regrets what happened to her brother Allen who died protecting her. Like Ayumi felt responsible for what happened, and wishing she could see him again. **

**Sparkydam2000-Yeah, it was meant to be bittersweet. (In all truth though the entire thing's turning bittersweet)**

(Yoshiki's P.O.V)

... And when I opened my eyes, I felt nothing except a bitter cold feeling all around me, my body see-through, like dirty glass.

I looked around.

I was in a familiar room.

I remember coming over here once or twice for help on my homework.

_Shinozaki's bedroom..._

Suddenly, the door opened.

I turned, confused, to see Shinozaki standing in front of me.

Her twin tails were kind of loose, and there were bags under her eyes.

All in all, she was a mess.

She moved over and sat on her bed, not noticing me.

I cautiously sat next to her, worried that she was in big trouble.

"I'm sorry Kishinuma...

So sorry..." She whimpered.

"It's not your fault." I comforted the girl.

But of course, she couldn't hear me.

"I should have died instead..."

She whimpered, her bangs covering her eyes.

I gasped slightly at this.

She cares that I died?

"No! I did it for a reason!" I exclaimed.

"Yoshiki...

I miss you..."

I stared for a second, mouth agape.

_She misses me?_

And she used my first name...

"Please come back..." She whimpered.

"I'm right here Shinozaki. Right here." I whispered, as if she could hear me.

Shinozaki pulled out a rope.

"Or do you want me to come to you? Yes, that must be it..." She whispered.

"Shinozaki! Don't do it! Please! Please don't let your life go to waste!" I begged her.

She didn't respond.

She looped the rope into a noose and tied the other end to a crossbeam.

"Shin- Ayumi!** STOP!**" I yelled at her.

She put the noose around her neck and stood on her desk.

_" I'm coming Yoshiki..."_ Tears were streaming down her face.

"AYUMI! STOP! DON'T LET MY DEATH BE FOR NOTHING!" I yelled in her face, grabbing her by the shoulders.

She was shaking and she shivered when I touched her.

_" I love you..." _

That made me freeze.

It took me a few seconds to decipher that.

_She..._

_She loves me...?_

Then she jumped.

Right through me.

She started choking and gagging as the noose tightened.

I quickly ran to her and tried to help her.

All it did was make her cry harder and choke more.

**"AYUMI! WHY DID YOU HANG YOURSELF?! WHY?!"** I panicked.

Her teary gaze landed on me.

**"Yo.. Shi... Ki..."** She choked.

"I'm not worth dying over!" I yelled.

I then attempted to lift her up so she wouldn't die.

Which is very hard to do when you can't get a good grip without touching certain things.

"Screw it, I won't let you die!" I grabbed her upper thighs and lifted her legs onto my shoulders before turning around and standing up straight.

She was gasping for air and her face was bright red.

"Can you take off the noose?" I asked.

She didn't answer, panting heavily.

Then the door opened.

"Hey sis I heard a noise. What's going o-"

I froze and looked towards the door.

It was a girl with long brown-purplish hair tied in a ponytail and deep blue eyes wearing pale yellow blouse with light green frills, pink camisole, blue pants, large teardrop-shaped earrings, an aquamarine pendant, and light brown flat shoes.

She stared at us for a second.

Then she pulled out a vial of a glowing liquid.

"Get away from my sister, _spirit._" Her voice sounded calm and gentle, but it was easy to tell that she didn't like me that much.

"I'm trying to save her! She hung herself!" I tried to reason with her.

She didn't look very convinced.

**"By the power of the guardian Spirits, I cast out that which do us harm."** I could see slight anger in her eyes.

_" Dai-Ito-ku ju... On... Aku..._**_ UN!"_** She shouted, opening the vial and tossing it at me, soaking me in its continents.

_"Wha...?"_ I wondered.

Then I felt it.

A sharp pain pierced through my body, as if I was being stabbed.

Then I felt a burning sensation all over my body, making me cry out in pain.

_"K... Ki.. Shi... Numa...?"_ I heard Ayumi whisper when I yelled.

"Ayumi! What happened?" Ayumi's sister demanded.

As the pain grew, I screamed again.

I heard Ayumi gasp.

_"Y-Yoshiki?!"_

My knees were wobbly as I quickly untied the knot on the noose with what little strength I had left.

Then I collapsed on the floor, Ayumi on top of me.

"There... That... Should fix... It..." I panted, the burning sensation growing stronger.

She quickly scrambled off of me.

"Kishinuma! What happened?! Why are you here?!" She asked frantically, cradling my head in her lap.

"... You actually know him?"

Ayumi looked up at her sister.

"Hinoe, when did you get here?!" She asked, her eyes wide.

Oh. So her name's Hinoe.

Before 'Hinoe' could answer her, my legs started to fade away.

This immediately caught Ayumi's attention.

"Kishinuma-Kun! You're fading!" She whimpered.

I groaned in pain as my legs started to turn numb.

"God... It hurts..." I grunted.

Ayumi then did something that caught me way off guard.

She hugged me.

"Please don't go... I don't want to lose you again!" She sobbed.

Her tears, however, fell through me and landed on the ground.

I could easily tell that Hinoe was thoroughly confused.

"Okay, what is going on here, how do you know this ghost, and why were you hanging?" Hinoe demanded.

"I hung m-myself... Since m-my classmates are a-all d-dead... Including K-Kishinuma-Kun right h-here... A-And Kishinuma-Kun s-saved me..." She stuttered.

My eyes were slowly drifting closed as the two debated if there was a way to at least save my spirit.

The world around me started to darken as my legs faded completely.

"Y-Yoshiki..." Ayumi whimpered, taking hold of my hand.

"S-Stay alive... Please... D-Don't attempt s-suicide again... For who's s-sake do y-you think I died f-for...?" I whispered, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

_**These wavering letters, filled with my feeling**_

Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked down at me, nodding.

"I won't d-do it ever a-again, I promise..." She whimpered.

_**Could not reach you**_

I smiled up at her.

"Good..." A soft smile grazed my face.

_**They became the stars, flickering in the sky...**_

I gently put my hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears with my thumb.

"Don't... C-Cry for m-me..." I whispered.

I saw a faint blush on her cheeks, and she shook her head.

"But I just want you t-to stay..." She sniffled.

_**Their flickering lights look so painful**_

I could see my other hand not on her face was fading as well, catching her attention.

"N-No..." She whimpered, even more tears falling from her eyes.

_**One day, even these firmly planted feet will eventually tremble and fall**_

"H-Hey... Don't... W-Worry... About... Me..." I assured her, smiling weakly at her.

She started full out sobbing, burying her face in my chest, much to my surprise.

_**I remember the time, when you reached you hand out to me…**_

"Why... W-Why did this... *hic* H-Happen... You're a g-good person... You d-don't deserve it..." She spoke between sobs and hiccups.

_**Even if I try and collect all these sparkling stardust**_

"Well... People... D-Do... Crazy... Things... Wh... When they're... In... L... Love..." I whispered, gently rubbing her back.

_**My tears fall, and fall, and fall as they disappear in the darkness...**_

She gasped slightly, looking at me as if I had just told her I was actually a Ninja Overlord Neko Yeti Crab in disguise.

"Y-You... Love me...?" She whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

_**Through the gaps of the tight clasp of my fingers they fall upon my chest**_

"Ye... P..." I whispered as my consciousness slowly faded, causing her to turn pink, crying harder.

I felt her head resting on my chest, her tears soaking the floor.

_**Startdust Ring**_

"J-Just... M… Make it... 'T-Till gr… graduation... O-Okay...?" I whispered, quoting her speech to me, my eyes drifting closed.

**_The broken promises that have shattered form a ring..._**

I soon could see as if I were in another body, the entire room in my vision.

Ayumi was sobbing into her hands, and Hinoe was standing there, silent.

The last of my body turned into white stardust, blowing away in the breeze...

_**"I'll come back... When you call me... No need to say goodbye..." **_


End file.
